


Gorgeous

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 9: lingerie ]“You’re absolutely stunning,” Nines says, his lips brushing against Connor’s skin.





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> The OT3 babey!!!!!!!!!!

Connor gasps softly as he sees himself in the mirror. 

His eyes slowly move down his own body, taking in every detail of what he is now wearing.

The lace adorning him is beautiful, making him look almost dainty. It’s navy blue, standing out in stark contrast to his skin.

Along with panties and the male-bodied approximation of a bra, he has stockings that reach his mid thigh. 

With all this on, Connor looks absolutely stunning. He marvels at it for several minutes. 

The bedroom door opens, Nines poking his head inside. As soon as his eyes land on Connor, he smiles.

“Enjoying your present, then?”

Connor nods, still staring at his own reflection. Nines walks up beside him, one hand curling around his hip. 

“You look beautiful.”

The compliment makes Connor smile and blush. His own hands run over the lace material, and its soft texture only makes his excitement increase.

“Should I go get Gavin, and then we’ll have some fun?”

“Yes,” Connor says, no hesitation.

He’s eager to try out the new lingerie, and he’s sure his boyfriends are as well.

Nines presses his lips against a sensitive panel at the back of Connor’s neck, making him squirm.

“I’ll be right back, my love. Wait on the bed.”

As soon as Nines pulls away, Connor moves to the bed, laying down on his back. He adjusts his body until he has it just right.

When Gavin follows Nines in, he spends several moments taking in Connor’s form.

“Damn, baby. You look fucking amazing.”

Connor revels in the praise - he knows full well just how good he looks right now, but it’s even better to hear his boyfriends say it.

“Want to take a closer look?” Connor teases.

Gavin rolls his eyes with a smile, moving to sit on the bed beside Connor. His hands reach out, feeling the material against Connor’s hip bone.

Nines isn’t far behind, his lips finding Connor’s neck panel again.

“You’re absolutely stunning,” Nines says, his lips brushing against Connor’s skin.

Gavin’s hands move across Connor’s body, feeling lace and skin alike.

“Just lay back and relax, sweetheart,” Gavin says. “We’ll make you feel good.”

One of Gavin’s hands massages his cock through the panties, making Connor moan.

Connor lays his head back, feeling almost like a monarch with servants to attend to him.

Nines pulls part of the bra over his nipple, teasing at it with his fingers.

Leaning his head down, Gavin mouths at the outline of Connor’s cock through the lingerie. Connor’s fingers lace through his hair, gripping it as Gavin’s mouth wets his underwear.

Nines’ other hand moves to Connor’s neck, pressing down on the panel he knows is there. It slides away easily, revealing the wiring beneath.

His fingers carefully push inside, and Connor moans at the feeling of Nines pushing through his wiring.

In front of him, Gavin pulls Connor’s cock from the panties, giving it an appreciative stroke before his mouth closes around the head.

Connor can already feel his orgasm building faster than expected. With Gavin’s mouth on his erection and Nines’ hand in his neck, he’s nearly overwhelmed with waves of pleasure.

Gavin licks up the underside of his dick, one hand pumping it as his mouth does its work.

An electric shock startles through him as Nines disconnects one of his wires, then pushes it back in.

“N-Nines...” Connor gasps.

Gavin pushes Connor’s dick into his mouth as far as he can take it, holding it there for a few moments before pulling back off.

“Gav, I- I’m gonna-“

“You can cum in my mouth, sweetheart,” Gavin assures him.

He puts Connor’s cock back into his mouth, bobbing his head on it.

Connor cums suddenly, spilling into Gavin’s mouth as he moans loudly.

”You’re even more gorgeous when you orgasm,” Nines says, kissing his cheek gently.


End file.
